


Put Them On Ice

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/No Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Teuvo’s tipsy, the city is bright, he’s won a Cup and he wants it all





	Put Them On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Standard RPF disclaimer: just for fun, not real, no offence

He shouldn’t do this. Objectively he knows this but he’s just won the fucking Stanley Cup and he’s still not sober enough to listen to that part of him. But here he is in their kitchen and Kimmo is looking in the fridge for something, maybe Gatorade or a water or whatever and Teuvo’s heart is hammering and he’s pretty sure that his palms are sweaty as he steps into Kimmo’s space. “Look at me.”, he whispers.

Kimmo turns, straightening to look at him, “Teukka...”

But whatever he’s going to say, Teuvo cuts him off by curling his fingers in his t-shirt and dragging their mouths together. And at first Kimmo doesn’t react, just a press of Teuvo’s lips on his and then Kimmo makes a little punched out noise. His hands resting on Teuvo’s hips as he opens his mouth to the kiss, Teuvo dragging Kimmo’s lip between his teeth and Kimmo presses him back against the countertop. 

Kimmo’s hands curl under his ass and he lifts him until he’s sitting on the countertop and Teuvo wraps his legs around Kimmo’s waist, pulling him closer. His fingers curl at the hem of Kimmo’s t-shirt and tugs it up. “C’mon.”, he murmurs.

He pulls away from the kiss just long enough to Kimmo’s shirt over his head and he drags his hand down the muscles of Kimmo’s chest. “God.”, he breaths and Kimmo tilts his chin with his hand to kiss down his neck and the drag of Kimmo’s teeth over the pulse point has him squirming and whining, “Please.”

And he tugs off his own shirt, feels the way Kimmo’s eyes track the movement and he blushes, wraps his arms around Kimmo’s neck and pulls him back in. Finally he pulls aways, breath coming faster and the needy noises would be embarrassing if Kimmo wasn’t looking at him like he wants him and he lays his palm flat on Kimmo’s chest to push him back. A look of hesitation passes Kimmo’s face. “Teukka?”

“Bedroom.”, he says quietly, voice still too loud in the quiet kitchen, jarring him a bit as he realizes this is really happening. He jumps off the counter and takes Kimmo’s hand, leading him back towards Teuvo’s room. 

Kimmo’s watching him as he unbuttons his jeans and he kicks them and his underwear aside before stepping in and watching the way Kimmo’s eyes track down his chest and linger on his dick and god it suddenly it occurs to him how fucking hard he is as he unbuttons Kimmo’s Jeans, lets Kimmo angle their mouths back together and he pushes Kimmo’s jeans down. Strokes his thumb up the bulge in Kimmo’s underwear and listens to the way Kimmo drags in a shaky breath. “Teukka, what do you want?”

“You.”, is all he can say, the vulnerable quality in his voice probably too honest and he can see the look of hesitation on Kimmo’s face and Teuvo kisses him before Kimmo can change his mind.

So he crawls on the bed, lays on his back and spreads his legs, his dick heavy against his stomach and before he loses his nerve he wraps his hand around his dick, back arching a bit as he stroke himself lightly, “Kimmo please.”

Kimmo groans and then he crawls on the bed, takes the bottle of lube and the condom Teuvo offers and sets them aside, as he leans over Teuvo who looks up at him, mouth half open and eyes partially closed, little breath gasps coming past his lips. 

He knows he’s just chanting Kimmo’s name as he kisses down his chest, drags his teeth over the v of his hip, one slick finger pressing up against Teuvo’s hole as he tweaks one nipple between two fingers and Teuvo whimpers, fisting the sheet under him.

The sensation is strange and unfamiliar, his first time with something other than his own fingers so much more intense, the angle and the feeling hitting him like a brick and oh god he wants this, wants Kimmo, wants him always.

Kimmo’s finger is so slow and the exhilaration makes the whole thing feel like a hazy fever dream. Kimmo’s second finger feels intense, the burn of the way Kimmo scissors his fingers, the way the third teases at his rim and he bends his knees trying to get leverage on the bed to fuck Kimmo’s fingers.

Kimmo shushes, “I’ve got you, Teukka.” And he whines, squirming, electricity singing through ever single nerve in his body. 

“Please, please.”, he’s whining he knows he is, pathetic and needy and so fucking desperate. The third finger breeches him finally and his hips cant back, chasing Kimmo’s fingers and his mouth as Kimmo’s lips drag over his. “I need you.”

He closes his eyes so he can’t see the hesitation that passes Kimmo’s face and doesn’t open them again until he hears the foil wrapper of the condom. He inhales sharply, it’s now or never but the words die in his throat, the blunt head of Kimmo’s cock pressing against the ring of muscle and he opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is a moan as Kimmo’s pushing in and if he thought three of Kimmo’s fingers was a lot, his cock is one a whole other of stretch and intensity and fucking want.

The slow slide inside of him is like nothing he’s ever imagined and Kimmo pauses as he bottoms out, a long moment stretching between them. Teuvo uncurls one hand and reaches past his cock to find where Kimmo’s hips meet his and he whimpers, “Please.” And Kimmo nods.

He’s slow at first, testing like he’s not sure what Teuvo can take and he wraps his legs around Kimmo’s waist again urging him on and he tangles a hand in Kimmo’s hair to kiss him but the pace Kimmo’s set makes it hard to do more than pant against each other’s mouth. Teuvo’s cock dragging against Kimmo’s abs with his every thrust and he slides his hand to his cock. This part he can do.

Wraps his hand around himself again and eases the slide with precome. And fuck that was a mistake because he hadn’t been expecting how intense the feeling of being filled by Kimmo would make the feeling of his hand on his dick and he knows he won’t last so instead he looks his fingers around Kimmo’s bicep, fingers tightening with each rolls of Kimmo’s hips against him. 

When he feels Kimmo’s hips start to stutter, only then does he reach for his dick again and it takes effort not to go off like a fucking rocket, but as much as he’s trying to take it slow he can’t help the speed his hips takes trying to meet Kimmo’s thrust at the same time as he’s pushing his cock through his fist. 

The rough press of Kimmo in him gets more intense as he grinds his hips against Teuvo’s thighs and comes, the sensation of the condom being filled and Kimmo pushing deeper into him overrides any attempt to take it slow and he comes over his hand, tossing his head back and crying out Kimmo’s name.

Kimmo pulls away slowly, dispose of the condom and comes back with a towel. Teuvo smiles, a little dopily he’s sure as Kimmo drags the damn material over his stomach, lets him wipe his hand on the rough towel and Teuvo tosses it in his laundry bin.

He looks at Kimmo and reaches out to drag him back to the bed. Until he sees the look on his face, Kimmo looks shell shocked, stunned, maybe a little horrified and fuck fuck.

“Kimmo...”

“This can’t happen. This shouldn’t have happened.”

And Teuvo’s heart sinks, tears welling up. “Kimmo, don’t do this. Please. I...” _love you_.

But he can’t finish his sentence because Kimmo’s shaking his head, “Don’t. You don’t. You can’t. I’m sorry.” And Teuvo can only watch in horror as Kimmo’s shaking hands redo his jeans and he leaves Teuvo naked sitting on the bed, and all he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears and the sound of the little sob he chokes out as he fumbles for something to wear. Knows he’s gonna have to venture out for his shirt at some point and face Kimmo. And he wipes at his eyes and sobs just a little bit, the soreness of his body an irrevocable reminder of how badly he fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit! Tumblr: isconnormcdavidok and Twitter: ismcjesusok


End file.
